Ten Thousand Gods
The Ten Thousand Gods were worshipped by the Senpet Empire, and many concerned with different divine aspects of death. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 83 Creation Shilah, the Sun, and Kaleel, the Moon, created the stars, and the fundamental truths that ruled the life. Deception, truth, love, justice, and death were shaped, and gained power drawing it from their influence on the day to day life of the mortals. The Senpet called these forces the Ten Thousand Gods. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 199 Moon and Sun The Ten Thousand Gods fought against the rebellion of the jinn who had captured the Sun and who were warring the stars. The Moon worked alongside the jinn, and the Sun became mad after she was freed and unleashed the Day of Wrath which formed the Burning Sands. For those reasons the Senpet feared and respected the two Gods, but they did not worship them, they only were devoted to the Ten Thousand. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 206 Beliefs The Senpet believed the Ten Thousand Gods controled all aspects of the world, and each of them attempted to advise mortals on how to live. In the Senpet view, it was simply a pity that only they were wise enough to listen to the Gods' words. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 198 Artistic renditions of the Ten Thousand Gods were very popular, such as carved depictions of scenes from the pantheon, portraits of the gods, or plays about them. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 209 Wicked and Benevolent Gods Some Gods believed the humans did not deserve their presence over the world, and these wicked Gods were usually kept at bay by the benevolent Gods. Nevermind the Senpet worshiped all the Gods wicked or not, because they would not draw their ire if the priests acomplished their demands. After Life Those that died passed on into a dark land of judgment and arbitrary punishment by the Ten Thousand Gods that warred with one another endlessly, needlessly. The dead were only small souls, a tool to be used by other, terrifying beings of immense power and angry dispositions. LBS - The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera The Senpet prepared themselves in life to achieve that their souls could elevate to the sky between the Gods, as a star. They developed complicated rituals for a safe travel to the other life. Mummification They belived that after death the soul was confused due to the loss of its bind with the corpse. A mummified or embalmed corpse would aid the soul to travel to the stars. It would recognize the body, and the confussion would be diminished. Those items buried with the deceased could be used by the soul to make easier its path. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 206-207 Human Sacrifices The Senept believed their gods favored blood over all, so the sacrifice of a live being was the ultimate offering to the Ten Thousand. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 207 The Gods were satisfied with the long-standing traditions of mystical human sacrifice, which led in a frequent ghul appearance within the Senpet lands. Ghul Religion Structure The Pharaoh was the civil and religious leader of the Senpet. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 204 The Gods communicated their will to the Senpet through the Voice of the Ten Thousand Gods, a priestess. She had to listen all the God, believing that ignoring even one would bring misfortune. Voice of the Ten Thousand Gods (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Blessings The Senpet Sahirs invoked the Gods to wield magic. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 214 Forbidden In 1160 the Senpet were conquered by the Yodotai, who forbade the religion of the Ten Thousand Gods. This led to an uprising of the Senpet population, which bolstered the resistance of those Senpet of the army who had survived the war. After a several years, unrest declined, as the Senpet people grudgingly accepted the new laws. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 203 Known Ten Thousand Gods * Ebe - Goddess of Adultery * Re the Keeper - God of Truth * Sedjem the Silent - God * Toth the Trickster - God of Deception Category:Magic and Religion Category:Senpet